Strange Encounters
by Dom N. Attion
Summary: Harry has come back for his seventh year and strange things are happening, things like a certain potions master stalking him. Veella!Snape Submissive!Harry Dumbledore and Snape aren't dead but Ron is. Chapter 1 Harry's P.O.V. The rest is narrated.


**Strange Encounters: Chapter 1**

Thank you for checking out my story, hope you enjoy. ~Dom

* * *

I was expecting a horrible feeling to wash over me when I walked into the Great Hall, but I felt... good. I was tired and sore from all the years of worrying about Voldemort but now I was free. Free to make my own choices, that's why I broke up with Ginny after the war. Thankfully she understood, and admitted she had feelings for a certain person. Freedom is nice.

The second I was in the Great Hall clapping erupted throughout the school. Hermione came running for me as we made eye contact and I pulled her into a hug. "How was your break? Did you meet anybody new? Did you read any books... never mind ridiculous question." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Calm down Herm, I had a great break. No I didn't meet anyone, and yes I actually read a few books." I smiled at my closest friend, she had grown up since the war. she was a bit taller and fitter. Her hair was like locks of silk instead of a giant hay stack.

She smiled back, still holding onto my arms, and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

We ventured back to the Griffindor table and ate till we were full. Then Dumbledore went on to his speech and then to the sorting but I wasn't paying attention to all that I was just breathing. I really never had time to do such a simple task. I felt alive.

"You are dismissed to your dorms, first years please follow the Prefects on the tour of the castle. Second years and higher you may not be out passed ten p.m. and no later then nine for the first years. Have a great year and welcome back to all the seventh years who chose to finish after the war." Dumbledore waved his wrist to dismiss us. Hermione and I were out of the door as fast as we could to beat the crowd of first years.

"I think we should wait in the library until everyone gets sorted." I suggest and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. We locked arms and walked down the corridor.

"How was your summer?" I asked and of course being Hermione she went into detail on how some kid at her fathers office bit his finger when he was filling in a cavity. She also explained how she had read all of our class books for this year and decided to give me a summary on each of them.

"-and the interesting part about the charm is that it not only-" She was cut off when we both ran into what I thought was a brick wall.

"Going somewhere?" a dark and silky voice asked.

"The library now if you will excuse me... Oh Professor Snape I didn't know you were coming back you weren't in the Great Hall this evening."

"Yes Miss Granger thank you for stating the obvious."

My heart was pounding, my face flushed and I felt a little sick.

"Mr. Potter-" We made eye contact and he stopped what he was saying and with haste he stalked off without another word.

"Well wasn't that just rude, after all this no manners at all, Harry are you alright?" She shook me a bit and I took in a huge breath.

"Bloody hell, I'm alright I just... I really don't know."

"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione looked panicked so I softly smiled and said "I'm alright, I promise." Even though I lied she seemed to believe me and we carried on our way.

As she looked for new books of dazed off into to thinking about what had really happened. The way Snape looked at me and how his eyes seemed to see my soul just in those few seconds. He was well which oddly put me at ease, and the way he talked warmed me, brought me peace, but it also put me on edge. Like I should prepare for something. "-ARRY POTTER!"

"What? Sorry Herm I was thinking."

"Goodness Harry, you will be the death of me." She gave me a warm smile and handed me a book.

"What's this?" I asked

"This is a book about wizarding family inheritances, I read it a while back thought you might..."

"I love it thank you." She seemed to perk up and continued to explain the book to me. Seeing her happy was one of the few things that really brought me joy.

* * *

On our way back to the tower I noticed a dark figure and felt a presence like someone was watching us. When we arrived at the common room only to find twenty plus first years acting insane. I smiled fondly.

"Enough, I want all of you to your room this instant." I jumped when I heard Hermione yell. All off the first year got up and ran for their life. "Nice going mama bear." I teased sitting on the now vacant couch.

"Oh shut it, you would have done the same just not in so many words."

"I'm not that hot headed, besides remember when we were fifth years and those two fourth years were-" She wouldn't let me finish before she was covering my mouth begging me not to bring up the one of the two times she has lost her cool.

After we laughed about that for a while we grew silent and slowly we fell asleep and it was the happiest I have been in a while, but I was still strung up on the whole Snape thing. The way his lips curve when he sneers and how he makes his robes billow out beside him when he walks. I wanted to know why I was even bothering to think anything of the encounter, I sort of felt... well hurt.

* * *

Comment, and keep updated! Thanks. ~Dom


End file.
